Sibling Rivalry
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Fi and Jack's sibling rivalry gets out of hand....


#  Chapter 1-

The night was dark and Fi could see every star in the quiet sky. Nothing could be heard on the bus, Fi looked at the clock next to her unmade bed: 3:00am. She was sure that everyone on the bus was asleep; Carey had that guitar solo to do at her mom's gig in New York. Jack and Clu had been asleep since 9 ever since their pig out fest. Annie had to get up early to hang out with her dad. Personally Fi was nervous about going back to New York, last time she went there was bad enough but she didn't quite know if she had the courage to do it again. Fi looked at her blank computer screen.

  
"Man ... I better get some sleep"   
Fi got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom and glimpsed in Jack's room. Jack was sprawled out in his messy bed with his feet hanging over the side. Fi smiled and finished getting ready for bed and walked into her room shutting the door behind her. Once Fi was out of sight Jack opened his eyes up as if they were never closed. Jack got up and rubbed his eyes and walked over to his drawer and picked up a picture of him and Fi when they were younger, Jack smiled touching the glass.   
"What happened to us Fi?" 

The morning sunlight shined into Fi's cluttered bedroom, Fi yawned looking out her window.   
"Fiona!"   
Fi ignored her brother's voice and searched through the clothes in her closet.   
"Now Fi!"   
Fi grabbed her favorite blue tank top with a cute daisy in the middle and her black shorts that had little sunflowers on them and continued to ignore Jack's booming voice.   
"Come on Fi! We don't have all day!"   
Jack went to open Fi's door but it slammed shut right in his face and clicked, which meant it, was just locked. Fi grabbed her white see through long sleeved shirt and pulled it over her blue tank top. Fi rolled her eyes at Jack's rapid knocking on her door and put her long brown hair in a pony tail inserting butterfly clips on each side of her hair.   
"Get out here now!"   
Jack mumbled under his breath, his anger at Fi was rising. Why did she have the ability to make him so mad?   
"I said now!"   
"Fine!"   
Fi threw her door open and glared at Jack.   
"Can you be any slower?"   
"Can you be any nosier?"   
Jack threw his hands up in the air aggravated.   
"Well I don't know! Why don't I try?" 

Carey and Clu were in the background watching the on-going war that was going on between Fi and Jack.   
"Does it ever stop?" Carey replied sighing.   
"Who knows?" Clu rolled his eyes.   
Carey grabbed his guitar and walked off the bus; he just couldn't handle the arguing anymore, they were more like enemies more then brother and sister.   
Clu looked back at where his brother was and noticed the absence. Clu saw Carey walking towards the stage with his guitar; with one more eye roll, Clu quickly ran after his brother exiting the scene. 

"You are so obnoxious!"   
"Oooh look who's talking! Little princess of the freaks!"   
Fi pushed Jack out of her way and walked over to her mom. 

Annie who was on her computer waiting for her father to come and pick her up looked over at Jack who had a sad look painted on his face; he had the saddest look in his eyes, as if his already fragile heart had been broken. Annie continued to look at Jack who was busy looking at Molly and Fi, Jack looked over at Annie and caught her staring at him, he sighed and walked off.   
"Poor boy"

#  Chapter 2-

"Mom, are you sure Jack isn't adopted? Maybe the doctors mixed the babies up or something."

  
Fi looked over at Jack who was talking to Ned; Fi threw a dirty look at Jack but when he didn't react to it she just guessed he didn't see it. Jack frowned when he saw the look Fi gave him. Molly laughed fixing her skirt; Molly had a red velvet shirt on with a long black skirt with a slit in it with black combat boots.   
"I'm sure Fiona I would know if something like that happened. You look nice baby"   
Fi smiled and put on some strawberry lip-gloss. Molly smiled to herself and noticed how grown up her baby girl looked and acted. She was beautiful and her beauty and charisma shone brightly.   
"Well no duh mom.... Considering I am your daughter how can I help it?"   
Fi laughed and fixed her shirt and walked off towards Jack; Molly laughed and finished putting up her hair but she couldn't help but frown when she noticed the tension between Jack and Fi.   
"Why can't they get along?"   
Molly felt like crying when she saw what happened to her babies. They used to be so close and then one day they were distant and the rude and hurtful remarks and fighting started. 

"Let's study history today"   
Jack sighed opening up the big, fat history book that was placed in front of him... full of boring and useless facts Jack thought.   
"Why Mr. B.? History is so useless in the big run. All this book is full of is of all kinds of dead people and things that happened before I was born"   
Ned sighed rubbing his eyes; Jack was so difficult sometimes.   
"You'll never change Jack"   
"Nope"   
Jack smiled big but stopped when he saw the look Ned was giving him, he became serious.   
"Read pages 1-25 and write a report on one of the biggest moments in   
history and how it affected you personally"   
Jack scrunched his face up; he truly hated history.   
"Oh come on Mr. B.! Can't you give me something more easy err different?" 

Fi walked past Jack and Ned who were talking about Jack's attitude towards history and homework. Fi hit Jack in the back with all her force and ran off. Jack stopped talking to Ned when he felt an increasing pain pierce him in the back. Jack turned and felt anger fill his body when he saw his sister running up the stairs smiling evilly.   
"Whatever little princess of the freaks!"   
Ned heard the anger in Jack's voice but saw the sadness in Jack's eyes as he yelled at Fi.   
"Okay. Write a report or essay on someone who brings happiness into your life..."   
Jack smiled. I'll just write about mom he thought.   
"But anger and sadness at the same time and no not your mom Jack"   
With that Ned walked over to his wife Irene who was on the cell phone like usual. Ned looked over at Fi who was on top the stairs talking to someone on the phone and then looked at Jack who playing with his history book. Ned sighed sadly when he thought about all the times Jack would play hide-n-seek with Fi just to be with her and all the times he would defend her against whoever teased her and would be mean to her and then one day it all changed. Ned looked over at Jack once more.   
"I hope you get my drift Jack" 

Jack groaned and threw his history book shut; who was he going to write about that brought that much mixed emotion in him and that wasn't his mom? Jack looked around the room and gritted his teeth when he saw Fi who was still talking on the phone; ooh she gets me so mad! Jack rubbed his back where it hurt.   
"Shoot me now"   
Jack looked at Fi once more and felt the anger go away and the sadness enter. 

"Okay Annie have a great time"   
Fi smiled and clicked end on her mom's cell phone. Fi put the cell phone in her pocket and grabbed a piece of gum and shoved it in her mouth. She glanced over at Jack who was taking a short nap or pretending to, Fi felt like crying... all she wanted was her brother's love and he despised her. 

Clu looked away from Carey and saw Fi sitting at the top of the stairs messing with her hair.   
"No time like the present"   
Clu gulped and run up the stairs approaching Fi.   
"Hey Fi"   
Clu smiled and waved at Fi. Fi looked up and saw Clu smiling at her.   
She smiled back. She was still getting used to seeing Clu everyday and the new haircut he was sporting.   
"Hey Clu, what's up?"   
Clu shrugged.   
"Nothing... well at least not yet"   
Clu knew that got her attention.   
Fi noticed the look Clu was giving her and him wiggling his eyebrows at her. Something was up and she knew that and all she was wondering was how much yelling she would get from Jack.   
"What does that mean?"   
Clu fidgeted with his pocket and sat down next to Fi on the stairs.   
"Well the building across the street is haunted and you were the first person I thought of. That place could be full of ghosts and other paranormal happenings... are you up to it?"   
Fi gave Clu her 'no duh' look and grabbed her new leather jacket Carey had bought her when they were in San Diego. Fi fled down the stairs with Clu behind her and ran up to Carey who was playing his guitar rehearsing his solo, he stopped playing and looked over at his brother and Fi who were smiling at him.   
"What's up?"   
Fi jumped up on the stage.   
"Me and Clu are going to investigate the haunted building across the street.... wanna come?"   
Carey thought for a minute and put down his guitar and jumped off the stage with Clu and Fi and all three of them ran past Jack. 

Jack looked up when he saw Carey, Clu and Fi run past him, obviously in a hurry.... next thing he knew he was grabbing Fi by the arm.   
"What do you think you're doing?"   
Fi wiggled out of Jack's grasp and avoided his eyeing stare. Jack stood there waiting for something paranormal to come into the conversation.   
"Well that building across the street---"   
Fi stopped talking to point out the building to Jack; he nodded.   
"Well it's haunted and me and Clu and Carey are going to investigate it---"   
Jack looked over at Carey who said sorry with his lips.   
Bingo! Jack thought when he heard the word "haunted".   
"Just think about how many unsettled spirits are there waiting for me, Clu and Carey to help them"   
Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Yep! We're her sidekicks in crime!"   
Carey and Clu laughed when they said the same thing at the same time. Clu grabbed Fi's hand and the next thing Jack knew all four of them were sneaking into the building.   
"Can we say breaking an entry?"   
Carey laughed and patted Jack on the back.   
"Haven't you gotten used to it?"   
Fi looked around the old building and noticed how old it looked, spider webs were everywhere and every step she made another floorboard creaked. This place must have been vacant and empty for so long Fi thought to herself. Jack stayed closely behind Fi not wanting to be too far away from her so he wouldn't run out of breath when he had to run to the rescue; but the fact that he was scared half to death didn't help matters.   
"Did you feel that Clu"   
Clu nodded.   
"Yeah... unsettled spirits"   
Carey smiled.   
"How cool... you think we will meet any?"   
Fi smiled at Carey who had excitement painted all over his face.   
"What? You're not gonna ask me?"   
Carey and Clu ignored Jack along with Fi.   
"Who knows Carey... never underestimate a spirit"   
"Or a geeky 16 year old"   
Clu hit Jack on the arm telling him to shut up.   
"Ow"   
Jack rubbed his arm but stopped when he felt something fly over him.   
"Hey guys did you feel that?"   
Carey, Clu and Fi turned to face Jack... Fi felt her anger rise, he's trying to trick me! She thought.   
"Don't play around Jac---"   
Fi was interrupted by a cold and forceful wind that blew over her and threw her down to the ground. 

Jack, Clu and Carey ran over to help her but the wind threw them back. 

The wind threw Carey across the room where he crashed into a window. 

The wind threw Clu into a wall knocking him out. 

The wind threw Jack into a old and empty room locking the door. 

"Fi!"   
Jack struggled to open the door but it was locked.   
"HELP ME!"   
Jack looked out the tented window and saw Carey curled up on the floor with glass surrounded him where he had crashed into the window, he was bleeding from what Jack could see and passed out. Jack advanced his eyes to Clu who was sprawled out on the floor passed out... he then looked over at Fi who was getting pulled farther and farther away from him by an invisible force.   
"FI! Hold on!"   
Jack pulled at the doorknob but released it when it started to burn his hand. Jack looked out the window and felt his reality start to slip when his sister started to disappear out of his view.   
"NOOO!!!"

#  Chapter 3-

Fi struggled against the strong force that was pulling her, she kept expecting to see Jack running after her but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he doesn't want to save me Fi thought to herself.

  
"Who are you?"   
Fi bit on her bottom lip trying to deny the fear in her voice.   
"He's not coming"   
The force picked her up throwing her into an old room. Fi pushed herself up turning on her flashlight and searched the room. The room was old and you could smell the dust and she could hear the pitter and the patters of little mice feet crawling across the creaky floor board floors.   
"What do you want?"   
A bright light entered the room and out came a woman that was tall with black hair and green eyes.   
"I am Katrina Olsen. I have been watching you and all I can say is that you have a curious mind... very much like your father."   
Fi backed away from the beautiful girl in front of her.   
"You... you knew my father?"   
"Yes. He was a good friend... he was curious, always wondering, sticking his nose where it didn't belong... no wonder he died. You have gotten your yourself in trouble young Phillips and the only person who could have helped you is no where near you"   
The last thing Fi remembered was a bright light burning into her body. 

Carey fluttered his eyes open, his head was booming with pain and he couldn't feel his arm. Carey pushed himself up and looked around his surroundings.   
"Fi" Carey whispered.   
He now knew where he was. Him, Fi, Clu and Jack had gone into the supposed haunted building. Carey looked down at his arm... it was cut up pretty bad... the window. Everything was coming back to him now. Carey looked over at Clu who was breathing hard but had his eyes closed but Jack or Fi was nowhere around. Carey crawled over to Clu and gathered his brother's body holding on to it.   
"Huh?"   
Clu pushed his eyes open and touched his back, which was in pain from the throw. Clu remembered everything and jumped up anxiously looking for Fi.   
"Where is she?"   
Carey pushed himself up and shrugged.   
"Where's Jack?" 

Jack looked out the tented window and saw his two friends walking around.   
"Hey! I'm in here!"   
Jack grabbed for the doorknob but remembering what happened last time decided to pound on the windows. Carey pointed overt to the office.   
"Jack! Are you in there?"   
Clu and Carey went to open the door but jumped back when out of nowhere spiders appeared and ran down the door straight towards them!   
"Aaaah! Spiders!"   
Carey and Clu froze. 

Jack looked around the office and felt his bodily functions stop when he saw that the room was full of snakes... rattlesnakes. Jack jumped on the table trying to stay out of the snake's way. Jack grabbed a chair and started throwing it at the window hoping to break it but then something threw him on the floor with the snakes. 

"I'm sorry Katrina! But don't hurt me please!"   
Jack felt his body fail him when he saw a vision of a young girl with black hair approaching his sister. The snakes started to slither on Jack's body. As the snakes started to slither around him all he could think of was how mean he was to Fi. How much he had taken for granted. How many times he could of said I love you to her but at the last minute decided not to too afraid to bare his soul to the one person who would of understood. 

***Start of flashblack***   
"Okay I'll count and you hide"   
A vision of a young girl with silky brown hair running off hiding behind a tree flashed through Jack's mind.   
"Ready or not here I come"   
The older child, a boy, walked slowly through the yard giving the younger one more time to hide... he hears a giggle behind the tree and runs up behind her.   
"Gotcha!"   
The two kids laugh and do it all over again.   
***End of flashback*** 

Jack closed his eyes remembering that day... he was watching tv when Fi had come up and asked him to play with him... he'll never forget the look she had given him. 

Fi backed away and felt the floorboards creak under her feet about to give out at any minute. 

***Start flashback***   
"You are the most impossible little sister in the world!"   
"Oh like you're not!"   
The two teens looked at each other and laughed forgetting their fight.   
"But I'm not a sister!"   
***End of flashback*** 

Fi felt liked crying when she saw a vision of her and Jack and she felt herself fall to the floor as another one hit her. 

***Start flashback***   
"Jack! Jack!"   
Jack turned around to see his sister running up to him.   
"Have you behind me this whole time?"   
"Well no. I have to tell you something"   
"What's wrong?"   
Fi gulped.   
"I know I get mad at you some times and I'm not the easiest sister. Sometimes I wish I were you so I would be able to say... you know Jack you're my big brother and I love you Jack"   
Fi hugged her brother tight as he looked at her with love and confusion in his eyes.   
"Are you okay?"   
***End of flashback*** 

Carey and Clu backed away from the spiders as they crawled closer and closer to them.   
"Clu... did I ever tell you how much I hate spiders?"   
Clu nodded. Clu knew that he could be hurt for what he was doing next but he had to do it... the next thing he knew he was flying through the office-tented window. 

Clu flew through the window landing next to Jack who had his eyes tightly closed. Clu jumped up brushing all the snakes off of Jack and crawled out of the window with Jack holding on to him.   
"Is he okay?"   
Clu nodded and helped up Jack whose face was extremely pale.   
"Where is she?"   
Clu and Carey shrugged and Jack took off running.   
"Hey!!"   
Carey and Clu took off after Jack. 

"JACK!" 

Jack felt a chill go up his spine when he heard his sister scream out his name.   
"Did you hear that?"   
Jack turned to Carey and Clu who nodded yes. 

Jack stopped and looked around the room.   
"Fiona! Tell me where you are!" 

Fi felt the tears streaming down her face knowing that this was probably the last time she would ever hear Jack again.   
"I'm so sorry Jack! I know you wish I were normal! and I am so sorry I can't be that for you!"   
"No Fi! I love you just the way you are!"   
Fi felt shocked.   
"Really? You don't hate me?"   
Jack laughed.   
"Are you kidding? I love you so much Fi. You bring happiness, anger, sadness, hope and laughter in my life and I don't want you to change... ever!"   
Fi stopped crying and smiled. She had always thought her brother had hated her. 

"AAAAHHH!" 

The floorboard underneath Fi gave out and she went falling. Once Fi fell she looked up and felt something push her up.   
"Jack!"   
She had fallen right on top of Jack! Jack and Fi hugged and all the tension that was there was gone. Carey and Clu also joined the hug just happy that she was alive and well.

#  Chapter 4-
    
    Jack walked into his messy hotel room and lay on his bed closing his eyes. This day had been
    
    so hectic for him almost losing his sister and all but he had to thank that building for
    
    something... it finally made him see how his words were hurting not only him but also his
    
    sister. It brought them back together. She made him so mad sometimes but happy at others. 
    
    "Duh!"
    
    Jack jumped up from his bed and grabbed his notebook and a pencil and started writing fast.
    
    He had finally gotten his inspiration. 
    
     
    
    "Hey Mr. B."
    
    Ned looked up from his book and motioned for Jack to join him.
    
    "Uh hum... where's your report?"
    
    Jack smiled and handed Ned his report and sat down. Ned grabbed the paper and read it.
    
     
    
    **_It Read:_**
    
     
    
    ****Mixed Emotions: Fiona Phillips
    
    ****By Jack Phillips
    
     
    
    **When I first got this assignment I was aggravated because I couldn't think of one person who**
    
    ** had brought that much mixed emotion in me but after a whole 13 hours of pondering I have come**
    
    **up with the only person in the world that could bring that kind of mixed emotion in me and her**
    
    **name is Fiona Phillips.**
    
    **She is my baby sister... 16, curious and aggravating at times. She can make me so mad that I**
    
    **wish I was the only child but then I realized that she also makes me sad, happy and she brings**
    
    **hope into my life. See my theory is that everyone is born with a gift and she is mine and for a**
    
    **long time I had taken advantage of that gift but no longer. She is everything to me...**
    
    **my world... my true meaning in life. She is my key that unlocks all the locked doors... she is**
    
    **my flashlight, without her I would be lost forever in the woods. She is my eyes if I ever go**
    
    **blind; she is my legs if I suddenly can't walk. She is my everything as I have said earlier. I**
    
    **remember when my dad died I felt this incredible pain inside of me and I thought that it would**
    
    **never go away but then at the funeral when I was holding her in my arms I felt a wave of**
    
    **happiness overcome me realizing that no matter what happened I would always have her. No matter**
    
    **what life throws her or me we will always have each other to depend on and knowing that makes me**
    
    ** complete and able to live through the tough days in my life because I now know that there will**
    
    **be happy days because of her.**
    
    **So she is the person that I look up to. She never gives up and she is so curious and is**
    
    **always looking for an adventure, she is always on a mission and no matter what I say to her she**
    
    **never gives it up. She is the most beautiful person in my life... like an angel. She has the**
    
    ** most soulful eyes and sometimes I can see myself in them. I watch her sleep and it amazes me**
    
    **how much she looks like an angel... she has my dad's eyes but she makes them her own. She has**
    
    **this charisma about her that just makes me smile... she always makes me smile even when I'm mad**
    
    **at her.**
    
    **I can't talk about her all day but I'll end this report with three more words.**
    
    **I love her.**
    
    **-Jack Phillips**
    
     
    
     
    
    Ned looked up and smiled and saw Jack walk over to Fi and put his arms around her smiling at her. 
    
     
    
    **THE END**


End file.
